Rachel Berry is a badass?
by prettycroc
Summary: She was fed up with all of the bullying. The only thing she could do, is give herself a Makeover To Remember *see what I did there?* SMUT in later chapters! Rated M, because we all love a bit of the old smuckleberry ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again guys! Please don't hate me...but...I deleted A Makeover To Remember, because it was going nowhere and to be honest, I couldn't be bothered with it! Sorry to those of you who read it and waited for more! However, o aid your dissapointed and broken hearts, here is my first chapter, a redo, of A Makeover To Remember, with added Puckleberry and even some Smuckleberry, yes, I am officially over my fear of writing smut! :D **

**Prettycroc x**

* * *

Rachel Berry was covered in gooey, red, ice cold slushy. This was the norm for Rachel; with the whole football team each having a personal interest in making her life a living hell, everyday being the same, she would get up, go to school, get slushied and have to clean herself off. Of course, now she was used to it, it didn't really matter to her…

"Haha look at Crazy Berry!"

"Oh my god, she looks like a sad clown!"

"What a freak!"

"Hey Barbara, what's your favourite flavour of slushy?"

"Go die, freak!"

Today was different. The torment was worse; someone had even told her to kill herself. She knew something had to change…

Rachel pulled up at the L.A salon, with a wad of cash in her purse, some for a makeover, some to buy herself a new wardrobe, she confidently stepped out of her car, making her way over to the entrance.

"Rachel Berry, here to see Maurice?" She told the moody receptionist, who merely waved at the seating area. Nodding, Rachel sat down, unable to contain her excitement for the event about to take place. She would show them, all of them!

"Miss Berry? Maurice is ready to see you now!" A petite woman said quietly, standing by Rachel.

"Thank you very much!" Rachel bounded off into the dark room.

Once she entered, the lights were switched on and a tall and slender man entered the room, he held in his hands a pair of scissors, a comb and a hairdryer.

There was a black basin to the left hand side of the room, and a large mirrored wall. In front of the basin, there was a small chair.

"Take a seat, Miss Berry. We'll fix you up in no time!"

Rachel tiptoed carefully over to the chair, gracefully perching on the edge. She leant back into the basin, and the French hairdresser began his work.

Three hours had passed, and Rachel was getting tired. Her hair was now a light, candy floss pink colour, and Maurice had put extensions in her hair, making it around 2.5 feet long. It was wavy, and the ends were bleached.

Her once unshapely eyebrows were now smooth curves, not a single hair out of place. Her makeup was heavy, with black eye shadow and thick eyeliner that winged out. She wore natural lipstick and her cheekbones were highlighted. She looked amazing, like a new person! No one would be able to tell it was plain old Rachel Berry! Maurice smirked at her expression. He knew he was good, but he didn't know he was that good!

Rachel paid him for his hard work, 500 dollars, before getting in her car and driving to the mall.

Her first stop, was Victoria's Secret, where she bought black and red lace panties and few *ahem* other purchases, Rachel blushed, thinking of them.

Next, she made her way to the clothing stores. She bought leather pants and black crop tops and denim jackets! Not forgetting the accessories! She'd even braved it, and gone to the tattoo parlour, and had her signature star tattooed on her neck, as well as having her lip and tongue pierced, she thought she looked badass!

Finally, was the shoe store, where she purchased some sneakers, leather boots and a killer pair of red heels.

She was proud of her buys, knowing that nobody would recognise her at school the next day.

"Dad, Daddy, can I drive my other car to school today?" Rachel batted her eyelashes at them, knowing that they couldn't resist letting her. After all, they bought her the car for her 16th birthday, knowing she would one day want to drive it!

"Of course, Rachie!" Her daddy exclaimed, before setting down a bagel in front of her.

Rachel pulled the silver Lamborghini out of her garage. Her daddies had treated her when she was 16, and she loved it! She just thought it was more appropriate to drive her small, pink car to school, but now, she was ready for a change.

She was wearing a baggy crop top, that showed off her tones stomach, with leather pants, and her killer red heels, that were surprisingly comfortable! She had out a wave into her hair, so that it looked almost mermaid-like and put it to one side, so that her tattoo was visible, and her makeup mirrored that of which Maurice had given her, what could she say? She'd always wanted to be a makeup artist, it was only fair that she was good at it!

Her lip ring shone in the blinding sun, as she stepped out of her car, already receiving lustful looks from the whole football team. Finn Hudson, her long time crush, even wolf whistled at her. She could tell it was going to be a good day.

She sauntered down the hallway, up to her locker, followed by a small crowd of teenage boys, including Finn Hudson, the school quarterback, who was drooling at the sight of her long legs.

"Move motherfuckers, Puck's arrived." Shouted a sexy and raspy voice, from behind the group of boys. Rachel was expecting him, Noah Puckerman, or Puck as he liked to be called. He as the worst, he slushied her more than anyone. She was out to get him.

Before she had time to finish speaking, he'd already made his way to her, shooing the other gawping teenagers as he went.

He walked up to her, looked her up and down and swaggered to her, bending down to whisper in her ear, "I have to say Berry, I'm impressed. I always knew you were hot under those stupid sweaters." She shuddered, as a shiver ran down her spine. She calmly whispered back, "Oh Puck, just wait until you really see what was under the sweaters." She looked down at herself, before winking at him, and walking to her next class, leaving a very flustered Puck behind.

Puck knew from that moment on, Rachel Berry was his rival, his enemy.

* * *

**So,what do you guys think? Want more? Should I carry on? **

**Thanks ever so much for reading and if you want, you can review! So that I can see if you guys like it! **

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update! I'm moving house :D

**This chapter contains content unsuitable for anyone under 18! So leaavvve this page right this second! :P**

I suck at writing smut, so I apologise for any awful story writing...

Thank you so much for the amount of positive reviews I got for this story, I didn't expect a response as good as this!

Tell me what you think of this chapter, I know it isn't that brilliant, but It's okay, so don't be too mad at me!

Enjoy reading and thank you for any reviews/favourites :3

Prettycroc x

* * *

_Fuck Berry, you're so flexible, ohhh yeah, bend that way…_ Puck thought, as he stood in the doorway of the studio, watching the small but still voluptuous girl stretching. Puck was walking past the dance studio, towards the store, when he looked into the window and spotted the young, sexy starlet dancing. It was as hot as hell….and maybe he had a semi, but that didn't matter…

Puck was awakened from his thoughts, as the sound of an upbeat, modern song was played. Rachel, who was wearing just a sports bra and tiny shorts, had started manically, but still amazingly dancing. Puck didn't expect a ballerina to dance to that kind of music, he'd expected that Swan Lake shit that his sister likes.

He looked up and his eyes were glued to Rachel, the way she moved was almost hypnotic, he hips swaying to the beat and her toned stomach thrusting forward, if Puck thought he was aroused before, now he couldn't bear it.

He reached round the door and switched the lights off, before walking through the door and locking it behind him. He was going to have his way with her.

"Whoever you are, please, don't hurt me, I'll give you whatever you want!" He heard from the corner of the room.

"Oh baby, I know just what you can give me." Rachel knew his sexy and husky voice sounded familiar, but she just didn't know where she knew it. Suddenly, she felt a solid hand twist around her waist, and she was pulled up, tightly, against the strangers legs.

She didn't usually give herself to a stranger, she wasn't a common street girl, but she was so aroused, it didn't matter. She started grinding against the stranger, and she could feel his reaction against her dripping wet core, she mewed and leant forward, feeling for his neck with her tongue, and once she found it, she began nibbling, making her stranger growl.

Puck couldn't believe what was happening, virginal Rachel Berry was grinding her sweet pussy against his solid penis, and this was like heaven to Puck, in fact, he almost lost it then and there.

He decided that he needed to take control of the situation, so he pushed her up against a wall, wrapping her toned legs around his waist. She moaned again, pushing her centre further into his pelvis.

Puck fingered his way up to her stomach, and bent his head down, trailing kisses and he went and upon finally reaching her shorts, pulled them off in one fluid motion. He stroked her bare pussy, "You shave? Oh that's hot!" He muttered and he could almost feel her blush, "I need to for my dancing." She breathily replied.

Puck's tongue reached Rachel's thigh, and she slowly licked up, breathing his hot breath on her entrance. She shuddered and whispered , "More, oohh, more!"

At this, Puck sucked on her swollen clit, which made her scream in pleasure, which he loved making her do. Rachel as now kissing and sucking on is neck, and he was sure that it would leave a mark.

"I like it rough." She managed to utter and that sentence made Puck's blood boil. With that, he threw her to the ground, and attacked her merciful body.

He pulled his pants down in one swift motion and said to her gruffly, "Got protection?" To which Rachel replied, "I'm on the pill." Those were the sexiest words Puck had ever heard a girl say.

He was about to push his rock hard cock inside of her wet pussy when…..

RING RING RING!

"Noah get up for school!" Shouted his mother. _Damn, that was one HOT dream!_ He thought, before glancing down at his cock and realising he was still painfully hard.

The next 10 minutes was spent in his shower, cold of course, trying to remove the thoughts of dream Rachel from his head.

He got dressed and left the house, making his way to the hell hole that is high school. If he saw Rachel today, there was no way that he could guarantee her safety around him….he was a lion, ready to pounce.

The car journey was pretty boring, he thought, although his mind wandered to the many different things he could do to Rachel Berry, and where he could do them.

As his truck pulled into the parking lot, he noticed Finn Hudson walking with HIS girl. And damn, did she look hot today! Her long, lustrous *Yeah he knows words like lustrous, totally badass* pink hair was braided in a fishtail plait, and pushed to one side, so that her star tattoo could be shown off, and she was wearing leather jeans and a Metallica shirt, tied at her stomach, with black converse. Puck always knew she could be hot and he would love to dominate her, show her who was boss at this school. There was only room for one badass; him.

He jumped out of his car, and joined in their conversation, Rachel giving him the sexy *or death glare, he couldn't quite decide* eyes. Puck winked at Rachel, causing her to smirk in his direction, before saying, "Finn, could you go to the vending machine and get me a soda?" She batted her eyelashes and waited for his obvious answer, "Sure Rach, I'll be right back!" And with that, he sprung off, leaving the two badasses alone.

"What do you want Puckerman?" She snarled, sexily at him. Puck smrked and replied, "I wanna hear you scream my name, I wanna see your naked body underneath mine…" He winked, daring her to comeback to his wit. Her reply shocked him, "You want me to moan your name? How's this _oh Puck! Ooh baby, touch me there, oh oh I'm gonna cum, oooooh PUCK!" _

Puck had never wanted to take a girl right there, on the spot, as much as he had done then. He was about to lean in and kiss her, when cockblocker Hudson returned, with an ice cold grape slushee in his hands.

"Here ya go Rach, your favourite flavour is grape right?" He grinned, causing Puck to vomit in his mouth a little bit. Rachel however, just grinned back and said, "Grape is my all-time favourite flavour, thank you Finn!" Puck knew that grape was her favourite flavour. He'd hit her with it so many times, he'd started to notice that she'd lick her lips before cleaning herself off.

She took a sip, and then swiped her pink tongue over her lips, doing it in a seductive manner almost unconsciously. Finn was blushing when he hurried off to his first lesson after that. Puck decided to hang out with the 'new' Rachel for a while. He needed to test her level of badassnes!

"Hey Berry, skip first lesson with me, we can hang out or something…" He mumbled towards her, before wiggling his eyebrows, making her howl with laughter, "Okay! We can go up to the roof, I have a spot!" And with that, she grabbed his hand and made her way to the stairs, turning back briefly and winking at him.

Puck loved the new Rachel.

They reached the roof and Puck couldn't believe his eyes. There was an old couch, a boom box, cans of beer, everything a guy could ever want in life! He wondered where it all came from, and as if she had read his mind, Rachel said "The couch was already up here, I just provided the entertainment!" She laughed, tilting her head back and closing her eyes, taking in the heat of the glorious summer sun.

"This is pretty sweet Berry, and it's private, so, if we needed to get up to anything….no one would see us!" He smirked, waiting for her to reply in a prudish manner.

"You assume you're getting lucky Puckerman? Think you could handle all of this? I don't think you're man enough for me-" before she could finish, Puck had her pressed against the door they had just walked out of, his hand gripping her hips.

"You wanna say that again Berry?" He laughed in synchronisation to her, and she started to squirm around in his grip, grinding on him while doing so. Puck knew she had done that on purpose and he growled at her, causing her to squirm even harder. He moaned loudly, and she knew she had won.

"You tease!" He huffed, when she pushed passed him with little effort. He checked her ass out as she sauntered over to the couch, throwing him a sexy smile and a beer.

"Sit down next to me Puckerman, we're gonna play a game!" He liked the sound of that!

"Every time I say something you haven't done, you drink, and vice versa. Got it?" (A/N: I know these are the traditional rules, e.g You say something you've never done, and anybody who hasn't done it either, drinks, but for this storyline to work, these are the new rules :P)

"Yeah, I'm not stupid, Berry!" They both laughed.

"I'll start," He said, "I have never had sex." He had expected her to drink, but was surprised to find that she didn't. So virgin Berry had popped her cherry? Nice!

"Okay, my turn, I have never had an orgy." He took a sip, and was surprised to find that she didn't. He was liking where this game was going! She winked at him, causing him to almost choke on his drink.

"Let's see, I have never smoked drugs." She didn't budge, and he knew he had to confront her about it. No way had she done drugs, had sex AND an orgy! Not possible!

"Okay, Berry, you're lying. You have NEVER had an orgy and done drugs! I don't believe it!" He squealed, rather like a small child would.

"No you're right, I was only teasing, I've never had an orgy OR done drugs, that's the truth. Although I want to try them both sometime…." He found himself with a semi after those words had left her mouth.

"Oh shit." He said, looking down at his crotch in embarrassment.

"Oops, sorry, would you like some help with that?" She whispered in his ear, nibbling around the edge as she did so.

"Yep. Like, now." He moaned and at that, Rachel dropped to her knees, coming face to face with his long, hard penis.

"Ooh someone's ready for this." She bent her tongue down to the tip of his penis, swirling it around the tip, making his breath quicken, into short, needy gasps.

"Fuck Berry, where'dya learn to do this?" He gasped, gripping the edge of the couch.

"Summer camp, I think my mentor enjoyed it." She laughed to herself before continuing to lick up and down his length.

Puck didn't think he would last very long if she carried on the way she was going. It was when his penis disappeared completely in her mouth that he came, quickly.

"Berry, I'm gonna, oooh god _OH GOD_!" He shouted, as Rachel swallowed his cum in one whole gulp.

"I thought having no gag reflex would come in handy…" She winked at him.

"Berry! Never tell a guy that, you'll be giving blowjobs for the rest of your life!" He laughed, cleaning up and zipping himself back up again.

"So, what's with the new hair and shit?" He asked after a short silent moment.

"I was pissed off that I never got any respect around here. I got slushied all the time, nobody cared." She whispered, her mental wall tumbling down, exposing her real emotion to Puck.

"I'm….I'm so sorry." He looked at her sincerely, his eyes as big as saucers.

"The past is the past, if all I had to do was get some piercings, tattoos and dye my hair, I would have done it years ago!" She laughed, tipping her head back in the process. Puck thought that nothing would ever be as beautiful as that moment. Then he had to remind himself that guys do not think of those things, and that Berry wasn't permanent, she was a quick fuck, they were both hot and ready. Nothing more.

"Wait, tattoos? As in, more than one? Where's the other one?" He asked, with brows furrowed.

"That's a secret I have to keep to myself, let's just say, you might see it soon. It depends!" She flirted, twirling a loose hair around her finger, smirking.

"Oh fuck Berry, you're so hot!" He squealed, squinting and thinking of coach bieste wearing nothing. That sorted it, he thought.

"I always knew I was," She winked at him "it's just that other people are starting to notice now!" She burst out laughing. This was easy, she thought, so calm, not having to care about anything. That's how it always was with Puck; fun.

"Let's play another game. Truth or dare." Puck wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Rachel giggle.

"Truth or dare? What are we, in middle school again?"

"But it's my version…Sexy Truth or Dare."

"Fine. I'll go first."

"Truth or dare Berry?"

"Truth." She stated, crossing her legs and facing him.

"Have you ever thought about me when you were touching yourself?" Rachel blushed as soon as he said it and he knew the answer.

"All the time…it's mainly you, sometimes Sam, sometimes Mr Schue…" she giggled.

"Mr Schue? Oh that's kinky Berry, I like it!" He growled.

"Okay, okay. Truth or Dare Puckerman?" She put her hand on his arm.

"Dare." He smirked, he would do anything for a dare, he was a badass? What could he say?

"I dare you to find my other tattoo." She raised one of her eyebrows.

"Okay, fine. Give me a clue? Where is it Berry?"

"Below my hips somewhere."

"Oh your challenge is most definitely accepted." With that, he slowly zipped down her jeans, and tugged them off. She was wearing a black lace thong, with a small strip of cloth that barely concealed her already wet core.

Immediately, he spotted a trail of stars, starting at her prominent hip bone, and trailed inwards, disappearing into her centre.

He trailed kisses down the tattoo, stopping to peel off her panties. She gasped as the cool air hit her pussy, and she became wetter and wetter by the second.

"You're so wet Berry. Who knew I could make you so hot?" He huskily whispered, as she purred loudly.

He used a finger to gently caress her folds, and then added another one; to spread her lips open wide. He spotted that the trail of stars tattooed to her, stopped at her clit, which was now engorged.

He lowered his mouth to her clit, using his tongue to slowly massage it, making her scream and pant erratically. Puck always thought she would be a screamer.

He pushed a finger inside of her body, and her hips bucked upwards.

He added another and she writhed, coming.

"_Oh my god Noah, oh faster, harder. OH MY GOD." _And with that, he kissed her clit, before coming back up to kiss her lips. She could taste herself on his lips, and she liked it.

"You called me Noah?" He laughed, and she blushed. "I like it…" He finished, whispering in her ear.

She pulled her pants back up, and laughed, "I guess you found the tattoos then?"

"I knew I would, Berry! Anyway, it's your turn! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Playing it safe?"

"No. Hit me with that truth Puckerman."

"What's your wildest fantasy?" He caressed her stomach.

"I'm walking home alone, and pass an alleyway. You walk out and grab me, I scream, and then realise it's only you. You take me then and there. Rough, loud." She moaned, before snapping back to reality.

"Oh my god. That's so hot." He gawped, gulping, before coughing.

"Okay Puckerman, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the kinkiest thing you've done with someone?" It was Puck's turn to blush this time, scraping a hand back through his Mohawk.

"I got a girl to let me handcuff her to a bed, and then I spanked her, before fucking her, hard." He smiled fondly at the memory.

"Wow. I'd like to try that…" She said, absentmindedly, before blushing and realising what she had said, "Oh my god, sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud!"

He laughed, before leaning down to kiss her collarbone, biting down on it and sucking. He knew it would leave a mark. He wanted to show the world that he had laid claim on this magnificent, sexy, goddess.

Suddenly, a loud bell rang. They knew it was time to go back down, it was time for glee club.

He grabbed her hand, and they made their way down the fire exit, towards the choir room.

* * *

Sooo, that was it! What do you think? Was it good enough?

This leaves the story open for any storyline really, so what do you guys think should happen next? Inspire me ;)

xxx


End file.
